aunt sally
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: click here for some good ol' fashioned codyxbeth entertainment! rb #11


**A/N** its time for roses bloom number 11! Isn't that great??? in this one, I took the "drama brothers" concept (which I thought was awesome), and turned it into something... else...

Also...

!!!!!!!!!!! I have a few predictions I wrote on my profile if your interested.

Now on with the show!!!

* * *

Beth was so excited when Cody, Trent, Harold, and Justin became a boy band. She bought there first cd just to support them, but then she realized how **great** they were. Sure, everyone knew Trent could sing, but none of the others had ever seemed like the singing type. Cody was way better than she had expected. In those few songs where the guys toned it down and had Harold switch to keyboards, Cody's voice really stood out. And it was **amazing**. Beth had all there cd's, though she wouldn't admit it. She was listening to one of them at that very moment.

_When I cry, my eyes are wet..._

But, then they broke up. They stopped making music, and it made Beth sad. And, finding herself not in Total Drama Musical and stuck at the Playa Des Losers made it even worse, especially since Cody would be leaving in a few days AND he had a stalker named Sierra. Stupid Sierra. Trying to move in on her man. Well, he wasn't officially her man, but she saw him as her man. And that was what counted. So says Beth.

Speaking of her unofficial man...

"Hey, what'cha listening to?" Cody asked.

"Oh, nothing..." she said.

"Oh, well if its nothing, why can't you tell me?" he said.

"You wouldn't want to listen to it, if you knew what it was." she said.

"Hey, as long as it's not high school musical, I think it's alright." he said.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Beth said. Cody chuckled.

"You seem to forget I'm not a feline." he said. He took one of her earphones.

"No, Cody, please." she said. But it was too late. He had already put the phone in his ear. She waited. It only took him a short moment to recognize the song. One of there less popular love ballads. He started mumbling the lyrics.

_I wanna die loving you, don't wanna die losing you,_

_don't wanna die hurting you, just wanna die being true,_

_I know I won't get all my wishes, wouldn't mind trading some of them for fishes,_

_but there is one wish, that I want to come true,_

_I wanna die loving you..._

He stopped and pulled the phone out of his ear. Then he sighed.

"I miss being in a band." he said. "I miss feeling needed."

"What about the fans?" she asked.

"An added bonus. Singing with Trent and Justin and H-bomb... I loved it. Loved bringing music to the world. The fans, the money, the fame... none of it mattered. What mattered was that I had a purpose. Now... I'm nothing." he said. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh, Cody... your not nothing, I know you some something in you!" she said. A long silence stretched out between them. Then, after what seemed like hours, Cody spoke.

"Justin wrote that song, you know." he said.

"Die loving you? Really?" Beth asked. She had never really seen Justin as the romantic type.

"Yeah." Cody said.

"Huh. I always thought it was one of Trent's songs." she said.

"Trent did write most of our songs, but we all wrote at least one. Justin wrote 'die loving you', and co-wrote 'when I cry'. Harold wrote some of the more beat-boxing centered songs." he said.

"What did you write?" she asked.

"My song never made it off the page." he said.

"Oh." Beth said.

"My song was called 'Aunt Sally'. Trent always said it was too 'schoolhouse rock'." Cody said. Beth tried to imagine the drama brothers singing schoolhouse rock.

"What was it about?" she asked. Cody laughed.

"The Order of Operations." he said. Beth should've known it was math related. "Yeah. Trent wrote music for it, but it didn't get recorded.. Justin thought it didn't fit with our 'image'. Harold, on the other hand, didn't like the fact that I wanted you to sing it with us."

"Me? You wanted me to sing with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just thought you would fit." he said. His face looked a bit red.

"Well, I would've said yes." she said. _In fact..._ "do you have it? Could we record it?"

"I guess we could... don't really have a band." he laughed. "Or a recording studio, for that matter. But here, look it over."

He offered her a piece of paper. She took it, and looked it over. She almost laughed at the funny lyrics.

* * *

Beth didn't know how Cody had pulled it off, but they were in a recording studio, with the other drama brothers.

"Okay, are we doing this or what?" Trent asked.

"Yeah! This is great, I finally get to record my song!" Cody said. Trent had his guitar. Harold had his keyboard. Justin, Cody, and Beth had there microphones.

The music began, with Cody and Justin starting out.

_"Please excuse my dear Aunt Sally, it's not her fault that she has gas,_

_she's not trying to stink up the whole room, so please excuse her smelly, behind." _Trent started cracking up, but quickly composed himself so he could join in.

_"It's called the Order of Operations, parenthesis, exponents,_

_multiplication, division, addition, subtraction, and it involves no nets,"_ then Beth came in for the second chorus.

_"please excuse my dear Aunt Sally, it's not her fault that she has gas,_

_she's not trying to stink up the whole room, so please excuse her smelly, behind." _then Justin, Harold, and Trent faded into the background, leaving Cody and Beth to take the stage together.

_"Since this can be so hard to remember, mathematicians came up with a way,_

_that made it 'please excuse my dear Aunt Sally', and that way is here to stay,_

_so if you find your self forgetting, think of us and then you'll know,_

_that the best way to remember, is to let your thoughts... go..."_ then it was all of the guys.

_"So please excuse my dear Aunt Sally, it's not her fault that she has gas,_

_she's not trying to stink up the whole room, so please excuse her smelly behind," _next, the last chorus came. For this one, Beth had a different part.

_"Please excuse my dear Aunt Sally,(oh whoa) it's not her fault that she has gas,(no, no)_

_she's not trying to stink up the whole room, so please excuse her smelly behind,_

_(please excuse my dear Aunt Sally... please excuse her, ohhhh....)_

_(it's the order of operations, don't, you, know...)"_

"Wow. That was just... wow."Trent said.

"I didn't expect it to sound like that." Justin said.

"I liked the part where it was just Cody and Beth." Trent said. "H-bomb, don't they sound good together?"

"Definitely." Harold said. Beth blushed. She was definitely surprised with herself. She didn't know she could sound that good. She remembered her TDI audition tape. How stupid she sounded trying to sing. But, it did get her on the show, no matter how embarrassing.

"Thanks." Beth said.

"Well, this has been fun, but I have some important things to take care of." Harold said.

"Me too." Justin said.

"Yeah, totally. Bye." Trent said.

"You were great." Cody said, once they had left.

"Yeah. You too." Beth said.

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I had a bit of trouble ending this one. At least I tried, right?

Kayla: yeah. I liked that one song at the end.

Derek: oh, that was hilarious!

Me: You guys watched schoolhouse rock when you were little, right? You remember zero my hero, inter-planet Janet, schoolhouse rocky....

Kayla: oh, totally!

Derek: who could forget???


End file.
